


Nacht

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gladiators, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Slavery, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Nacht nachdem Germanus und seine Schwester versucht haben zu fliehen, stattet Lagos Germanus einen Besuch ab...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacht

"Das genügt! Laßt ihn so liegen!"

"Aber Lagos... er..."

"Nur keine Sorge. Er wird morgen kämpfen. Nun verschwindet! Das hier geht euch nicht an..."

Das Geräusch sich entfernender Schritte. Schwere Stiefel, das leichte Schleifen einer Lanze auf den ausgetretenen Steinfliesen. Gedämpft von dem Rauschen zu schnell fließenden Blutes in den Ohren, dem betäubenden, dröhnenden Schlagen des Herzens, dem verzweifelten Einsaugen von Luft in den Körper, um bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben.

Mit einer geradezu übermenschlichen Willensanstrengung gelang es Germanus die Augen zu öffnen. Er lag am Boden, sein Körper wütend aufbegehrend gegen die brutalen Schläge, die die Wachen auf ihn hatten niederregnen lassen. Ruhe. Was er verlangte war Ruhe. Aber es war noch nicht vorbei.

Durch die unsteten Lichter, die vor seinen Augen flackerten, bildete sich langsam ein klares Bild. Direkt vor sich sah er die Ferse einer einfachen Sandale. 

Von oben drang die Stimme zu ihm herunter, die er so haßte: "Nun sind wir allein, kleiner Sklave. Wolltest du mich nicht töten?"

Der Spott und Hohn troff wie Gift auf Germanus herab und unwillkürlich ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust. Aber in seinem geschunden Körper war nicht einmal die Kraft sich aufzurichten.

"Na komm schon." Der Fuß stupste ihn unsanft. "Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig, Germane."

Noch einmal holte Germanus tief Luft, versuchte Kraft zu sammeln. Aber ehe er auch nur versuchen konnte sich zu rühren, stieß der Fuß erneut vor, diesmal um ihn geschickt auf den Rücken zu drehen. Er stöhnte lauf auf, als überbeanspruchte Muskeln aufbegehrten und ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Brustkorb fuhr. Mit beinahe gleichgültiger Gelassenheit erkannte er, daß er sie ihm eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen haben mußten.

Dann schwamm über ihm das Gesicht des Mannes, dem er so selbstsicher den Tod geschworen hatte. Augenblicke später schloß sich seine Faust um den zerrissenen Kragen von Germanus Tunika und er wurde hochgezogen.

"Morgen wirst du sterben, Sklave." Lagos' Stimme war nun klarer, voller Verachtung und auch Haß. "Aber vorher... vorher haben wir beide noch etwas zu regeln. Und ich wollte dir noch ein paar Dinge sagen."

Langsam fiel es Germanus leichter zu atmen, die Panik, die er empfunden hatte, ließ nach und er wurde sich um so bewußter, daß er Lagos hilflos ausgeliefert war. Der andere Gladiator hatte nur daneben gestanden, während die Wachen, die er bezahlt hatte, seinen Widersacher zusammenschlugen. Selbst in einem fairen Kampf wären Germanus Chancen gering gewesen. Aber jetzt war er vollkommen wehrlos.

"Ich weiß nun, daß ich deinen Bruder getötet habe." Wieder der gleiche Hohn. "Du tapferer kleiner Krieger. Ihr hattet selbst zusammen keine Chance gegen mich. Wie Kinder seid ihr auf mich eingestürmt. Es war leicht ihn zu töten. Dich hätte ich auch töten können. Aber das werde ich noch nachholen. Keine Sorge."

Mit einer kraftlosen Anstrengung versuchte Germanus sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu winden, aber es gelang ihm nur, ein amüsiertes Lachen von Lagos hervorzurufen.

"Dein Bruder... er war dein großes Vorbild, hm? Dein Held. Er war nichts. Du bist nichts. Aber deine Schwester..." Lagos machte ein anzüglich schmatzendes Geräusch. "Die war gut..."

Dem Gedanke an Rhihanna gelang es endlich neue Kräfte in Germanus zu wecken. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen warf er sich gegen Lagos. Aber der hatte nichts anderes erwartet und wich ihm mühelos aus. Mit einem spöttischen Lachen, wich er einen Schritt zurück, als Germanus hustend und Blut spuckend erneut auf die Knie brach.

"Dachte ich mir doch, daß noch Feuer in dir steckt, kleiner Held. Ich mag es, wenn meine Gegner mir einen Kampf liefern." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er erneut bei dem Germanen und zog ihn an den langen Haaren auf die Füße, um ihn brutal gegen die Wand zu schleudern und dort festzuhalten. "Egal ob in der Arena oder zwischen den Laken..."

Lagos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen. "Deine süße kleine Schwester... sie war noch Jungfrau, nicht wahr? Sie hat gewimmert, als ich in sie eindrang. Und dann hat sie gewimmert vor Vergnügen. Aus ihr hätte eine gute Hure werden können."

Ein roter Schleier schob sich vor Germanus Augen, Lagos Worte messerscharf und klar, gaben ihm Kraft. Mit aller Gewalt rammte er den Kopf gegen den des anderen und der Spartaner ließ überrascht los und taumelte zurück.

"Ich werde... dich... töten!" Germanus Stimme war rauh von Schmerz und Zorn und keuchend vor Erschöpfung, aber er mußte die Worte herauswürgen, um nicht daran zu ersticken.

Dann traf ihn Lagos harter Tritt in die Rippen und mit einem gequälten Schmerzensschrei brach er erneut zusammen.

"Nein," sagte Lagos täuschend sanft, und wischte sich Blut von den Lippen, "wirst du nicht."

Dann kniete er neben dem keuchenden Germanus nieder und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen, um ihm die Luft zu nehmen.

Während der Germane noch versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen, packte Lagos ihn schon im Genick und drückte sein Gesicht gegen die inzwischen blutverschmierten Steinfliesen. Germanus Gedanken jagten im Kreis, suchten nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit sich zu befreien, aber er war zu verwirrt von Schmerz und Wut um klar denken zu können.

"Und nun, mein kleiner Held, wollen wir doch mal sehen..." Als Lagos schwielige Hand Germanus Tunika nach oben schoben, wußte der zunächst nichts damit anzufangen, aber als sie gierig über seinen Hintern fuhr, begann er sich verzweifelt zu wehren.

Umsonst. Lagos kniete mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Germanus Beinen und hielt ihn weiter im Genick fest.

"Na na... sag nur du bist auch noch unberührt, kleiner Sklave. Wird Zeit, daß dich jemand zureitet. Das hätte Galenus schon längs tun sollen."

Lagos packte Germanus Haarschopf und hämmerte seinen Kopf einmal hart gegen den Boden. "Halt still, du kleines Biest!" Dann zwang er die Beine seines Gegners auseinander.

"Wirst du auch für mich wimmern, hm?" Seine schwere Hand lag erneut auf Germanus Hintern und obwohl der halb betäubt war, spürte er wie sich noch etwas gegen ihn drückte.

Dann fuhr ein neuer Schmerz durch seinen erschöpften Körper, als würde ihm ein glühender Speer in die Eingeweide getrieben. Germanus konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als Lagos mit einer brutalen Bewegung seiner Hüften in ihn eindrang.

Ein letztes Mal versuchte er den anderen abzuschütteln, aber sein Körper war einfach zu geschwächt.

Während der Spartaner wieder und wieder in ihn stieß und ihm spöttisches Lob ins Ohr flüsterte, rannen Tränen der Wut, der Erniedrigung und auch der Scham über Germanus Gesicht. Wehrlos lag er unter dem viel schwereren Körper des anderen.

Endlich ergoß sich Lagos mit einem letzten, harten Stoß in ihn und blieb dann keuchend auf seinem besiegten Gegner liegen. Germanus rührte sich nicht.

Lagos nahm sich Zeit sich wieder zu sammeln, ehe er sich aus dem anderen zurückzog und seine eigene Tunika zurechtrückte. "Aus dir könnte auch eine gute Hure werden, kleiner Sklave." Kommentierte er höhnisch, während er aufstand. "Vielleicht solltest du die Gladiatoren der Schule lieber befriedigen, als dich ihnen in der Arena zu stellen. Aber auch dabei hast du noch viel zu lernen. Wie schade, daß du nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben wirst, dich zu verbessern."

Mit der Fußspitze drehte er Germanus auf den Rücken. Germanus starrte schweigend zu Lagos hoch. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er den Spartaner noch mehr haßte als zuvor. Alles schien in Schlieren zu verschwimmen, sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt von dumpfem Schmerz - und dennoch - er konnte sich einfach nicht nach einem erlösenden Tod sehnen.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum und er war sich sicher, daß Lagos ihn nicht gehört hatte, aber die Worte klangen dennoch in seinen Gedanken wieder, als sich endlich erlösende Bewußtlosigkeit über ihn breitete.

"Ich... töte... dich."


End file.
